


Prologue

by fancy_hat



Series: The Anarch Prince [1]
Category: Vampire 5th edition, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Anarch Movement (Vampire: The Masquerade), Blood and Violence, Camarilla (Vampire: The Masquerade), City Chronicle, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Pen and Paper, Pen and Paper Chronicle Diary, Princes are Pricks, Sebastian LaCroix approves, Small German City, Vampires, World Domination, vampire the masquerade bloodlines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy_hat/pseuds/fancy_hat
Summary: Imagine you´re playing Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines (PC, LARP or PNP), and suddenly you end up telling the tale within the walls of your home town.This is pretty much what has happened to me.It is my honour to present you the Chronicle of a small German city, which has lately been thrown into the battle between Camarilla, Anarchs and the Second Inquisition. The forces of chaos put the inhabitants to test. And obviously there needs to be someone to clean up the mess... Please let me introduce the Prince of the city, supreme and strict ruler, blood connoisseur and constantly annoyed business man, Viktor Liesching."Like any other city of the postmodern era, Tübingen started it´s promising raise as a muddy puddle in the middle of nowhere. Not that I have been around back in that days – I was sired in 1485 – but it is the usual cause of events with mortal cities. As many other cities, Tübingen faced the industrialisation, two world wars, the modernisation at the end of the 20st century and finally the global beginning of the digital era.For the like of us, countless other stories could be told. And mine begins in the year 1989, when this maddening hell of a city was bestowed upon me."





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the characters in this work have not been created by me, but by my glorious friends. Everything is part of a pen&paper roleplay campaign I´m playing at the moment.  
> Hope you enjoy this mad adventure as much as we do :D
> 
> Viktor was never intended to resemble Sebastian LaCroix from the PC game, but somehow it just happened... Sorry not sorry.

_I´d like to point out that this text was never written and any similarity to real locations, persons or events results from nothing but mere chance._

 

Like any other city of the postmodern era, Tübingen started it´s promising raise as a muddy puddle in the middle of nowhere. Not that I have been around back in that days – I was sired in 1485 – but it is the usual cause of events with mortal cities.

The most interesting times one could experience in the 15th century, when Eberhard founded the university and achieved his title as a nourisher of culture and the fine arts.

As many other cities, Tübingen faced the industrialisation, two world wars, the modernisation at the end of the 20st century and finally the global beginning of the digital era.

 

For the like of us, countless other stories could be told.

And mine begins in the year 1989, when this maddening hell of a city was bestowed upon me.

 

Back in that day, Tübingen had wasted away an impressive number of Camarilla princes already. Ever since the spirit of freedom, liberty, equality, rebellion and what not it is that these feral cretins crave had found its way into the heart of the city, ruling had not only been an act of sheer willpower, but also one of strength. And by strength I mean numbers and brute force, for the languages of the Anarchs are limited.

I was “promoted” to secure Tübingen as a “continuously flourishing central place” in the region. Except for the young blood running like a never ending stream that promising description turned out to be quite the joke. My predecessor had left with an immense part of the city´s riches, which – despite the fact that he himself was located and locked down within a few years – never reappeared in my court chambers.

When the Gangrel literally broke with the Carmarilla overnight, in the late 90s, they left me no other choice than to side with Clan Tremere. Their impressive blood magic helped to install order in the city. But not for long. The eternal myth forging within their Clan bore a dangerous secret, which only a few carefully selected Tremere knew of. Apparently they “forgot” to inform everybody else…

Besides the doings of the Tremere, the Anarchs decided to part way with their loving mother in the new millennia, which would have been fine with me, if they had actually made use of the roads out of town. They didn´t. And so Tübingen became a box of dynamite, which welcomed their inhabitants with matches at every bar entrance, every restaurant table and every street corner. It took years to force them into a peace treaty, meanwhile attaining all the relevant districts and locations of Tübingen. 

As if that course of events had not been enough for one decade, a small pack of Gangrels suddenly appeared in 2016 and claimed a part of the city its own. 2018 the cursed second inquisition got track of our presence and started their blazing crusade.

 

So, once again, catastrophes of apocalyptic potential had to be prevented from happening.

In my time I did my job well. The efficiency and grace of my actions certainly have not been matched within the region until recent nights.

 

_The Anarch Prince, you must ask yourself what to make of this ironic title. Well, let me tell you…_


End file.
